¿Quién dijo que ser padre es fácil?
by Ashamed Kawaii
Summary: Bulma viaja por trabajo dejando a cargo a Vegeta donde tendrá que cuidar a Bra de sus fiestas y pretendientes, y la primera borrachera de Trunks, está vez ser padre es más difícil de lo que imaginó•Hiatus•
1. Un viaje de negocios

**Este es mi primer fic de humor, así que si les gusta o no, háganme lo saber, para ver si les hago reír o le falta algo, es muy importante para mí, vale**

Un viaje de negocios  


**  
**Capitulo 1.

Era una dulce mañana, el sol brillaba tan incandescentemente como podía… Ya hacia tiempo de muchas cosas, desde que Goku se fue con aquel legendario dragón Shen Long, desde que las vidas de los humanos se vieron reconfortables, ya no había nada que acechara la Tierra, todo era paz… Ya hacía tiempo que Bulma no veía a Milk… Bulma tenia muchas cosas que hacer, Trunks ya estaba creciendo y tenia que hacer el papeleo para dejarlo como presidente de la empresa, también cabe mencionar que Trunks, poco a poco se iba adentrando a la empresa, ya casi no salía con su amigo Gotens, a pesar de sus escasos 20 años… Bra entraba en la época de la adolescencia, esos momentos difíciles de la cual pasa cualquier jovencita adolescente hermosa… Vegeta se limitaba a entrenar y de vez en cuando extrañaba a su amigo Kakarotto aunque nunca se lo llego a decir sabía de antemano que él sabía, y de vez en cuando espantaba a cualquier pretendiente que abusara de Bra, y aunque no lo hiciera de todas formas los espantaba….

Así fue como un día no muy especial, el sol brillaba y dentro de esa recamara matrimonial se encontraba una pareja, muy cómodamente dormida, abrazados, pero sus sueños fueron interrumpidos, muy bruscamente, el ruido de la música retumbaba en los vidrios.

- Grr… Otra vez los malditos vecinos – se tapo los oídos Vegeta – Es que acaso no entienden que debemos de dormir, ni me detengas Bulma, esa maquina del infierno morirá ya estoy harto, ¡Maldito ruido infernal! – se levanto muy bruscamente y se dirigió hacia la ventana.

- ¡Espera Vegeta! No creo que sean los vecinos – dio un ligero bostezo, para volverse a tumbar en la cama – Haz como si nada, tengo sueño – volvió a bostezar – Ayer fue muy ajetreado.-

- Y se te nota, hoy te ves mas fea de lo normal – rió levemente, pero de inmediato se quedo serio, la cara de su mujer que tenia tipo te voy a matar lo dejo petrificado, así que trato de cambiar la platica - ¿Cómo quieres que haga caso omiso a este ruido? – Se tapo los oídos – Voy a matar a ese aparato del infierno, voy a… - mientras ponía una pose de sabelotodo, fue interrumpido.

- ¡Papá! No te gusta mi nuevo disco – se quedo viendo a su papá en bóxer - ¡Que no te da vergüenza padre! ¡Hmpf! – cruzo de brazos Bra – No puedo creer lo que haces, vístete, ¿Con quien hablas? – se puso las manos en la cintura, en pose de que lo regañaba.

- Con tu madre hija – volteo a ver a Bulma que al parecer ya se había quedado dormida "Maldita mujer, me dejo hablando solo" Una venita se le marcaba en la frente – Bueno y que esperas… - se quedo viendo a su hija - ¿Acaso no vas a desayunar? O ¿Ir a la escuela?-

- Padre – rió Bra muy discretamente - ¿En que día vives? ¡Es sábado! – Se volteo muy orgullosamente – Ay padre, ya lo que te hace la edad, pero de todas formas te quiero, en fin – cerro la puerta mientras seguía hablando. 

- Bulma – hablo muy gentilmente – Bulma – la meneo de la cama - ¡Bulma! ¿Acaso no me oyes? – de repente por un instinto Bulma se levanto y le dio una cachetada a Vegeta - ¿Por qué hiciste eso mujer? -

- Hice que… - bostezo - ¿De que hablamos? – Bulma estiraba sus manos y observo que efectivamente tenia rojo, signo de que alguien le había plantado una cachetada – Y… ¿Acaso crees que te lo hice yo? – se levanto de la cama.

- ¿Entonces quien me lo hizo? – Se sobaba el cachete – No hay otra persona mas quien me haya esto.- 

- ¿Acaso te duele? A ti no te duele nada, no me hagas reír Vegeta – se puso una bata para cubrir su pijama sexy – Pues ya te dije que yo no hice nada, lo recordaría perfectamente, creo que ya estas loco – antes de salir de la habitación se giro y dijo muy pícaramente – Creo que Bra tiene razón ya te estas haciendo viejito – y antes de que el saiyajin articulara palabra alguna, cerro velozmente la puerta.

- ¿Bra? – se sentó en la cama por unos segundos meditando – Eso quiere decir que… ¡Bulma nunca se quedo dormida! – Brinco de felicidad al gran hallazgo que hizo - ¡Maldición! Eso quiere decir que la cachetada fue todo su obra, todo fue una vil y cruel mentira, pero ya me las pagara muy caro esa humana – empezó a reír muy estruendosamente.

- ¡Madre! – Trunks dejo de lado el periódico que leía - ¿Qué le has hecho a mi padre?-

- Nada – encogió de hombros Bulma – Solo que tu hermana y yo simpatizamos demasiado bien en algunas cosas – se quedo viendo a su hija con cara de cómplices – Solo le dijimos que ya estaba un poco grande es todo.-

- ¿¡Que le dijeron que!? – Trunks escupió todo el café – Este, perdón – agarro una servilleta y limpio su cara, y mientras limpiaba la mesa con un trapo seguía hablando – Como le dijeron que mi papá esta viejo, se va a sentir humillado, madre.-

- ¿¡Quien se va a sentir humillado!? – Bufo Vegeta detrás de Trunks – No digas estupideces eso no me afecta en nada, a mi no me salen arrugas como a tu madre – cruzo de brazos muy victorioso.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – Tomaba un vaso con agua y se lo escupió encima – Vergüenza te debería de dar decir y pensar en eso, para tu información toda la gente dice lo bien que me veo, lo joven y hermosa que me veo que nunca pasan los años en mí, te pareces a Goku, hace tiempo que me dijo las mismas estupideces que tu – grito dolida.

- ¡Hmpf! – cruzo de brazos Vegeta muy indignado – Mujer loca que te ha sucedido con aventarme agua, que asco.-

- Ni hables papá – Bra se metió en la conversación tratando de ayudar a su madre – También te veías viejo, mira con dejarte el bigote – empezó regañarlo – Menos mal que te lo cortaste que ridículo te veías, sufro demencia en saber que eres mi padre – y cruzó de brazos.

Unas risitas empezaron a salir en la mesa, era Trunks y Bulma que, después de unos segundos no paraban de reírse a carcajadas, era claro que Bra manipulaba al príncipe.

- ¡Cállense! – elevo su ki, mas por pena que por otra cosa - ¿De que tanto te ríes Trunks? Te parece gracioso esto – se quedo viendo a su hijo que de golpe se quedo callado - ¡Es que caso no tienes que ir a la empresa! – grito.

- Este… - empezó a agarrarse el estomago y volvió a reírse de nuevo – Papá es que jajaja – como pudo trato de articular palabras – Hoy es sábado y los sábados no trabajo jajaja.-

- Este… - Vegeta se puso apenado "Como es posible que lo haya olvidado, Bra me lo dijo, ¿Ya estaré viejo? No, que estupidez jamás" – Ya lo sabia solo quería saber si sabias que día era hoy… Me voy a entrenar, ¡Levántate Trunks! Es hora de entrenar – gruño.

- ¡Si papá! – se levanto muy secamente, aunque medio hacia sus sonrisas de que una vez mas se quería reír "No te rías Trunks, no te reías, contrólate" – Si llegan a hablar de la empresa dile que hoy no trabajo, por que hoy es sábado jajaja – de inmediato se tapo la boca "Trunks te dije que no abrieras la boca, es que ya no podía, tenia que decirlo jiji".-

- ¿Qué has dicho mocoso del infierno? – Arqueo una ceja y una venita se le notaba en la frente - ¿Acaso que es lo que dijiste?-

- Papá aparte de viejo, también te esta afectando eso de la edad papá, ya estas sordo – se volvió a poner en la típica pose las manos en la cintura – Mi hermano no te lo dije a ti, eso es mas que obvio se lo dijo a mi mamá, pero si te quedo el saco – río muy levemente "Que mala soy con mi padre, pero él siempre me dijo que comentara cuando algo no me parecía" – Creo que ya es hora de que me vaya a escuchar mi música – subía las escaleras – El día de hoy estuvo demasiado divertido.-

- Grr – solo se limito a hacerle eso a su hija - ¡Trunks! Vamos a entrenar, sin nada de risas esta vez – de repente se paro en seco y se tapo los oídos al escuchar semejante escándalo "Otra vez los estúpidos vecinos, ya es la ultima vez ese aparato morirá muajaja".

- ¿Qué te sucede papá? Me das miedo – se dirigía para abrir la cámara de gravedad.

- Calla Trunks, ese aparatejo, no será escuchado jamás, me desharé de él y me dejara dormir tan placidamente muajaja – empezó a volar, para determinar en donde se escuchaba el sonido mejor.

- ¡Padre! ¡Padre! – También empezó a levitar su hijo – Es que ese aparatejo como tu lo llamas viene del cuarto de Bra padre, todos los días pone su música tan alto y empieza a cantar como loca – empezó a reír muy disimuladamente – Así que mejor bajemos a entrenar ¿Quieres?-

- …. – bajo lentamente el saiyajin, hasta que toco el piso "Entonces todo este tiempo nunca fueron los vecinos, fue Bra, ¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo? Grr" – Bien si se trata de tu hermana, creo que aguantare por un momento pero no se por cuanto tiempo, esa niña le sube mucho a ese aparatejo.-

- Lo que pasa padre, es que le gusta mucho ese grupo de rock. Se la pasa horas hablando que lo del concierto y demás – arqueo la ceja Trunks – Ahora si estas desactualizado de Bra padre, dice que se va a casar con Roger – empezó a reírse.

- ¿Con Roger? – Se detuvo antes de entrar a la cámara de gravedad – Sobre mi cadáver si se casa con ese insecto ¿Quién es Roger? – se quedo pensando.

- Roger es el vocalista de la banda que le gusta mucho a Bra, y dentro de poco tiempo vendrán a dar un concierto en la Capital del Oeste, así que supongo que Bra ira a ver a Roger y todo eso, al menos mamá ya le dio permiso, tu sabes cuando estas en la adolescencia – encogió de hombros - ¿No vamos a entrenar papá? -

- Con que tu madre le dio permiso de ir eh, pues eso ya lo veremos, maldita escoria de Roger, si se atreve hacerle algo a Bra, lo aniquilare – empezó a reír muy estruendosamente – Claro es solo que… jajaja… ya veremos del concierto… metete vamos a entrenar.-

- ¡Hija, hija! – Bulma toco la puerta pero al saber que nadie respondía a su llamado, decidió entrar – Tengo grandes noticias hija… -

- But all this time you're pretending, all this… - Bra volteo a ver a su madre que la observaba cantar y bailar al ritmo de la música – ¿Qué decías mamá? – Fue a bajarle el sonido al stereo – No pude escucharte.-

- ¡Ay hija! – Sonrió Bulma - ¡Qué crees que tengo aquí! – le enseño un sobre amarillo.

- Ni idea madre – arqueo una ceja – No tengo ni la mas remota idea de lo que me hablas.-

- Vaya, si que eres lenta, eso lo has de ver sacado de tu padre – empezó a reír levemente - ¿Cómo te has portado Bra? -

- Pues creo que tal vez lo lenta si lo saque de él – se sentó en su cama – Pero demasiado orgullosa de ser como él – se quedo pensando unos segundos y prosiguió – Pues, según yo me he portado bien, ¿A que se debe la pregunta? -

- Bueno, solo espero que en las mañanas no le subas mucho a tu música – se sentó a lado de su hija – El pobre de tu padre cree que son los vecinos y esta empeñado en matarlos – empezó a reír al recordar todo lo que hacia Vegeta por las mañana al decirle "sonido infernal" a aquel escándalo que era el "escándalo de su princesita".

- Lo prometo madre – levanto la mano derecha – Por mi sangre de saiyajin en no subirle a mi música hasta… - se quedo pensando – Hasta después de desayunar – bajo la mano y se quedo viendo a su madre – Y… ¿Qué es eso?

- ¡Ah esto! – Dijo sin mucha importancia – Esto es… - su hija se le quedo viendo con cara de apúrate madre, no le hagas de emoción – Tu madre es muy grandiosa – saco del sobre amarillo, dos boletos – Esto hija, son los primeros boletos vendidos de Evangel hija, son preferentes y todos tuyos – gritaba eufórica al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a su hija.

- ¡No! – Se quedo toda en shock, no le correspondía el brazo de su madre - ¡Voy a ir al concierto de Evangel ahhhhhhh! – Salio volando de la habitación y después de unos segundos regreso a darle un beso a su madre en la mejilla - ¡Que feliz estoy! ¡Oh Roger, oh Roger! Pronto nos conoceremos – y salio de la habitación.

Bulma bajo lentamente de las escaleras "Que bueno que mi niña esta feliz, espero que vaya con Trunks al concierto ya que compre dos boletos, por que aunque Bra quiere mucho a Vegeta, no creo que Bra este de acuerdo en que la acompañe su padre".

- ¿Qué le ha sucedido a la niña? Puedo sentir que su ki se ha ido – dijo Vegeta mientras le untaba mantequilla a un pedazo de pan.

- Pues… - se quedo analizando el lugar unos instantes – ¿Y Trunks?-

- Se fue, después de entrenar, dijo que iba a hablar con Gotens o algo así dijo – mientras agarraba nuevamente la mantequilla y un pedazo de pan - ¿Y la niña a donde ha ido? -

- ¡Cierto! – se sentó en una silla para imitar a Vegeta – Pues es que esta muy feliz, le compre unos boletos para que vaya a ver a Evangel… - empezó a devorar el pan que había preparado.

- A ¿Quién? – Dejo de hacer su pan - ¿A Evangel? Y ellos quienes son o que – continuo preparando su pan.

- Evangel, cariño – se sirvió un poco de leche, que aun estaba en la mesa – Es el grupo de rock que le gusta a Bra… - se quedo pensando unos minutos, mientras Vegeta le ponía un vaso para que le sirviera leche – Ay Vegeta, la verdad es que envidio la juventud de nuestra hija, es que, que no daría por ir a ese concierto, pero ya a mi edad se ve mal eso, la verdad es que ese Roger esta guapo, me encanta ese jovencito en lo absoluto – suspiro y empezó beber de su leche.

- ¿¡Que!? Cof, cof, cof – empezó a atragantarse con la leche y a pegarse en el pecho, la leche casi lo mata, recordando las palabras que hace unas horas su hijo le había proporcionado de ese Roger; _"Roger es el vocalista de la banda que le gusta mucho a Bra"._

- ¡Vegeta que te sucede! – Empezó a darle palmadas a su espalda - ¿Estas bien? – Vegeta asintió – Ya me habías espantado, como te decía ese Roger, que muchachito tan mas guapo…-

- Mujer – empezó a toser, para que la voz le pudiera salir - ¿Qué tiene ese tal Roger que no tenga yo? – arqueo la ceja.

- ¿¡Cómo!? – Bulma dejo de comer el pan "Con que Vegeta esta celoso jejeje". – Bueno aparte de que esta joven… - cerro los ojo y empezó a hablar de él – Apapachable, ese trasero enorme que tiene, la hermosa voz que tiene, sus cabellos sedosos, y mas cuando se viste de cuero, uy ese trasero – abrió los ojos, al percatarse que su imaginación volaba mas allá, decidió parar de imaginarse a Roger.

- Creo que debo de ponerme mas ese traje de cuero - bufo Vegeta "Maldito Roger, escoria sobre la escoria, cuando tengas el día de conocerme, será el ultimo muajaja".

- Supongo que si… - encogió de hombros Bulma - ¿En que piensas? Tienes una cara de sádico, como si pensaras en matar a alguien o algo así – se quedo pensando unos segundos – Aja, no estarás pensando en matar a Roger o ¿Si? – Hubo un momento de silencio – Lo sabia, ni te atrevas a pensarlo, sobre mi cadáver si le haces algo a Roger.-

- ¿Quién dijo que le iba a hacer algo al insecto? – cruzo de brazos muy indignado "¿Cómo supo lo que estaba pensando?, maldita bruja del demonio, pero esto no lo va a impedir, Roger y yo tendremos una muy buena platica jejeje" – Como si me interesara gastar mi energía en ese terrícola tan estúpido.-

- Mas te vale Vegeta – volvió a servirse otra vez leche y le dio un sorbo gigante – Te estaré vigilando, como Roger es famoso, los medios pondrán algo si le ha a ocurrido algo a Roger, y si le ocurrió algo te la veras conmigo y con tu hija.-

- He regresado – grito Trunks esperando alguna respuesta pero no la obtuvo "Tal vez no estén" al voltear vio a sus padres ahí aplastados comiendo pan - ¡Hola! Con que aquí estaban, me di una vuelta y veo que hay una fila para comprar los boletos del grupo de rock, como se llama ¡Así! Evangel, por dios ese Roger si que jala, supongo que esta guapo o algo así – encogió de hombros.

- ¿En serio? – Dijo sorprendida Bulma – Pues tu hermana ya le compre sus boletos preferentes, le compre dos boletos haber si vas con ella – siguió comiendo el pan que tenía en la mano.

- ¿Dos boletos? – Dijo sorprendido Vegeta – Ese tipo no esta guapo, es solo un pobre estúpìdo, solo la gente lo ver por morbo – se precipito a darle un sorbo a su leche.

- Grr – Bulma se quedo viendo a Vegeta muy fulminantemente – Y la gente mas morbosa dice cosas de él, si dos boletos, pero ni creas que iras al concierto con tu hija – gruño Bulma.

- ¡Hola Trunks! – Dijo entusiasmada Bra – Tengo ya los boletos de Evangel mi madre me los dio – Trunks le brindo una sonrisa de que acompañaba su felicidad y después le señalo lo que sus padres hacían que al parecer Bra no se había dado cuenta – Y ahora ¿Por qué pelean? -

- No entiendo bien – se puso en pose de sabelotodo – Creo que a mamá le gusta Roger y papá lo quiere matar creo que es eso, aunque no estoy seguro.-

- ¿¡Que papá quiere matar a Roger!? – grito Bra – Eso sobre mi cadáver, ¡Oh mi pobre Roger! Yo saltare a defenderte.-

- Pero si… - empezó a reír muy discretamente – Te he de confesar Bra, que es la primera vez que veo a papá celoso es divertido verlos pelear… - no hubo contestación - ¿Bra? ¿Bra? – se giro para verla hablar por teléfono y una gotitas salieron de la frente de Trunks – Nunca dejas el teléfono, ¿Verdad? -

- No, no es eso, lo que sucede es que le hablan a mamá – se acerco a la discusión de sus padres en donde debatían la pobre vida de Roger - ¡Mamá te habla Suromi! – grito para que le hicieran caso.

- ¿Suromi? – Dijo incrédula Bulma – Bueno algo ha de querer, esta platica no se queda aquí Vegeta, Roger vivirá lo oyes vivirá – cogió el teléfono para contestar – Suromi hola… como… ¿Hoy?... Esta bien… estaré preparada… bueno nos vemos… adiós – colgó el teléfono muy bruscamente - ¡Genial! -

- ¿Qué sucede madre? – Dijo Bra al notar el enfado de ella – Ahora que hizo Suromi, deberías de despedirla, solo causa problemas – cruzó de brazos.

- Jajaja, te equivocaste esta vez hija, esta vez hizo un negocio en grande, pero me temo que tendré que partir – bajo la voz y con el dedo hizo una señal para que su hija se agachara para susurrarle en el oído – Si no llego antes del concierto, te encargaras de vigilar a Roger ¡Esta bien!-

- Te lo prometo, nunca dejare que papá le haga algo a nuestro amor platónico – y regreso a su postura como si nada hubiera pasado - ¿A dónde vas madre? -

- A un trabajo de negocios – se quedo viendo a Trunks y a Vegeta que tenían cara de sorprendidos – Me tengo que ir hoy mismo – subió las escaleras y su hija la acompañaba – Tengo que empacar ropa, no se por cuanto tiempo este fuera de casa, tengo que cuidar que tu padre no le haga nada a nuestro Roger – sonreía mientras guardaba ropa dentro de una maleta grande – Pero si no llego antes del concierto, confió en ti hija, se que Roger estará protegido a tu lado – guiño un ojo mientras cerraba su maleta.

- Deja te ayudo madre – agarro la maleta – Espero y no te demores mucho madre – sonrió Bra mientras bajaban de las escaleras – Y descuida que Roger estará demasiado protegido.-

Los tres miembros de la familia, Bra, Trunks y Vegeta acompañaron a Bulma hacía el aerocoche en donde Vegeta puso la maleta atrás.

- Bueno… - le dio un beso a los dos en la mejilla y a Vegeta un fugaz beso en la boca – Esta platica no se queda aquí saiyajin, no creo que demore, es un simple viaje de negocios, así que tal vez si mis cálculos no me fallan estaré antes de ese dichoso concierto – subió al aerocoche – Vegeta cuida mucho a los niños, Bra y Trunks le hacen caso a su padre en todo, no se desesperen, supongo que regreso en dos días máximo tres, tengo que ver lo del concierto, creo que el concierto es dentro de una o dos semanas me parece – prendió el carro.

- No te demores mujer, por que no va a hacer mi culpa si Roger muere accidentalmente – dijo burlonamente – Así que tendré que cuidar de los mocosos, tampoco prometo nada, haré mi esfuerzo.-

- No seas duro con ellos Vegeta, de cualquier manera les voy a hablar, voy a estar en la Capital del Sur, les deje apuntado el teléfono en donde voy a estar, por si hay alguna emergencia – se despidió de ellos y se fue a toda velocidad. 

- ¡Suerte! – Grito Trunks – Creo que ya se fue, ya es noche, creo que… - bostezo – Es hora que me vaya a dormir.-

- Te cuidas madre – susurro Bra – Bueno padre le he hecho una promesa a mi madre de que si no regresa antes del concierto que lo dudo, protegeré a capa y espada a nuestro amado Roger – le guiño y le dio un beso a su padre en la mejilla – Hasta mañana, ya tengo sueño – y siguió a su hermano mayor.

- Con que protegerás al insecto ese, una promesa con tu madre – se quedo pensando "Lo dudo, ese ser debe de ser eliminado muajaja" Se fue directo hacía la puerta de su casa – Supongo que cuidar a los mocosos tres días o dos, no creo que sea difícil, después de todo, es cosa sencilla, no creo que sea difícil cuidarlos – bostezo – Creo que es hora de dormir, ya mañana veremos… no creo que sea difícil cuidar a Bra y a Trunks o ¿Si?... -

**CONTINUARA….**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que me dejen reviews y si en algo llego a fallar me dicen vale… es mi primer fic de humor así que espero y les haga reír…

También los invito a que lean un fic que estoy haciendo en conjunto con mi amiga Nadeshico, lleva por titulo el fanfic **"Promesas Muertas"** **estamos logadas con el seudónimo o nick ****Ashamed y Nadeshico****…**

Se cuidan mucho, espero sus reviews 


	2. Un día de 'shopping'

**Un día de "shopping"**

**  
Capitulo 2.**

Un nuevo día se asomaba, un nuevo amanecer, un día en la cual hay que mencionar era día de descanso, ya que hoy era domingo…

– ¡Maldición! – Se levanto Bra de su cama – Es un poder demasiado grande, pero se lo prometí a mi madre, no debo de tocar el stereo, ¿Por qué le prometí semejante estupidez? – Se mordía el labio inferior mientras daba vueltas en toda la dimensión de su gigantesco cuarto – Son las 6, las 6 de la mañana, esto ha sido mi adicción, pero debo de resistir grr – se paro en frente del stereo - ¡No Bra! Tú hiciste una promesa, ¿Por qué me tientas Roger? – empezó a señalar un póster que tenia pegado en la pared de su cuarto – Creo que ya lo decidí, no tengo otra cosa mejor que hacer, además algún día tendré que hacer de desayunar, bueno creo que eso jamás sucederá, pero siempre he querido hacer el desayuno, tal vez también herede la sazón de mi madre – bajo de las escaleras muy cuidadosamente.

A pesar de que ya era de mañana seguía estando oscuro el día, pero aun así no le importo a Bra, prendió las luces de la cocina, y se dispuso a estar buscando el recetario, o al menos algo parecido, como no lo halló, encontró un video en la cual te enseñaba a hacer comida, así que empezó a poner el video para que así empezara a cocinar….**  
**

-Bien chef Petite – Se amarro el cabello – Es hora de que me enseñe a cocinar, para que a mi padre le de mucho orgullo que la princesa de los saiyajins sepa cocinar – saco los trastos que le pedía el famoso chef – Bien haré este pastel de chocolate empezare con lo elemental…-

Después cuando Bra ya había mezclado todos los ingredientes requeridos, el video donde el chef hablaba le decía que dejara al horno todo los ingredientes con un plazo no mayor de 45 minutos, así fue como Bra en un recipiente redondo, metió los ingredientes y los puso dentro del horno.

- Bueno, creo que si, ya es hora hay que ver el programa que no me dejaban ver, y hasta la fecha no me dejan ver – se fue directo a la sala y prendió el televisor - ¡Como me fascina ese programa! ¿Le tienes miedo a la oscuridad? (un programa de terror que sale en la mañana, que coherente) No entiendo como mi madre no me deja ver esas estupideces, ya soy toda una señorita y esas cosas no me dan miedo ¡Hmpf! – después de media hora (eso es lo que dura el dichoso programa) - ¡Como puede ser tan sádico! Tengo miedo, creo que mejor le cambio – agarro el control remoto que tenia a lado muy temblorosamente "No Bra, tu eres una saiyajin, no debes de tenerle miedo a ese payaso, y... ¿Y si me mata con su hoz?, no puedo permitírselo, muajaja, por que yo soy mas fuerte y yo lo voy a matar jejeje".

- ¡Bu! – grito Trunks, se sentó a lado de su hermana - ¿Qué haces?-

- ¡Ahhh! – Bra dio un grito muy fuerte y dio un brinco demasiado alto - ¿Qué te sucede por que hiciste eso niño de mami? – se agarro el corazón y trato de calmarse, inhalo y exhalo cuantas veces ella creía necesario.

- ¿Niño de mami? – Trunks arqueo una ceja – Pues si mal no lo recuerdo, tu eres hija de papi, además que tanto hacías, así has de tener la conciencia de sucia, para que te espante – bufo Trunks.

- Pues, pues yo – se quedo viendo a su hermano muy fijamente – Pues eso a ti no te concierne – le saco la lengua - Y si, si soy hija de mi papi y ¡Que! ¿Tienes celos de eso? Además yo no soy una sucia, que fastidioso eres Trunks, o ¿Quieres que te deje la tele? – Checo la hora en su reloj de pulso – Ya son las 7 de la mañana y ya sale a esta hora Barney, o prefieres ver los Teletubbies, o mejor los Power Rangers – empezó a reírse mientras le ponía a los Power Rangers.

- ¡Cállate! – Se levanto Trunks muy apenado – Eso fue antes, además que tu decías que eras la Ranger Yellow – le saco la lengua – Y no te tengo envidia de nada, por que a mi, mi mami si me quiere.-

- A mi también me quiere, por eso me compro los boletos para Evangel – le saco la lengua Bra – Pues, pues, aun tu sigues teniendo a ese estúpido osito en tu cuarto y yo no te digo nada – cruzo los brazos mientras le seguía diciendo – Además ya siéntate, que ya empezaron los Power Rangers jajaja, admítelo, yo se que aun sigues viendo esos programas estúpidos.-

- Di lo que quieras, niña mimada – cruzo de brazos - ¡Bra! -

- Ya cállate – se tapo los oídos – Solo por que me quieren mas a mí no significa que sea niña mimada.-

- Pero Bra – le señalo Trunks muy preocupado – ¡Bra! – La niña empezó a cantar demasiado fuerte - ¡Bra! ¿Por qué sale humo en la cocina? –

- ¿Humo? Y yo que voy a saber – se encogió de hombros – Humo… ¡El pastel! ¡Rápido Trunks la casa se quema, la casa se quema! – empezó a gritar como histérica.

- Mientras mi padre no se entere, yo creo que todo estará bien - ya habían apagado el ligero incendio que se suscitó ahí - ¿Hiciste pastel?

- Esperemos que mi papá no se de cuenta que se quemaron las cortinas y que también alguna parte de la comida, bueno a él no le interesa eso, espero – encogió de hombros mientras veía a su pastel todo mas negro que como se supone debería de ser - ¡Oh mi amado pastel! ¡Tu! ¡Maldita arpía! ¿Por qué tengo a un hermano tan tonto? – Empezaba a sollozar – Yo que se lo había echo a mi padre, y por tu culpa, nada de esto hubiera sucedido, si tú aun siguieras dormido grr.-

- Ya, ya Bra – empezó a darle palmaditas a su hermana en la espalda – No creo que hubiera sido peor, como aquellas galletas que hiciste ¿Recuerdas? Sabían a pasto y yo creo que tú no eres una buena cocinera, así que no creo que haya sido una gran perdida este pastel.- 

– ¡No sabían a pasto mis galletitas! – Gruño muy ofendida – Solo que te dan celos que tu no sepas cocinar, si así hubiera sido ¿Por qué mi papá si se las comió? ¡Eh! – puso las manos en su cintura.

- ¿Por qué? Pues por el simple echo que es papá y te quiere, haber y ¿Por qué no se las comió mamá? – cruzo de brazos retando a su hermana.

- Pues, por que, por que – empezó a divagar - ¡Ah, mira Trunks, es papá! Ya veras que mi papá si se va a comer el pastel – le saco la lengua - ¡Papá, papá!-

- ¿Qué quieres Bra? – dijo Vegeta un poco adormilado – ¿Ya hicieron el desayuno?-

- Mucho mejor padre – Bra agarro a Vegeta del brazo – Hice un pastel, pero bueno el idiota de mi hermano, hizo que me distrajera y se quemara el pastel, pero yo se que al menos lo vas a probar, por que además deberías de regañar a Trunks, dijo que las galletas que hice sabían a pasto ¿Verdad que no es cierto papá?-

- ¿Qué si debo de comer el pastel? – dijo muy temeroso Vegeta – Que si tus galletas sabían a pasto – se quedo pensando "Si no le digo la verdad que no es buena cocinera, me va a terminar matando con sus comidas".

**Flash Back**

- Mira papi – dijo Bra enseñándole una bandeja de galletitas muy apetitosas (al menos se veían por afuera) – Las hice yo, así que yo quiero que te las comas, por que se que las hice ricas, pero mi mama se comió una y casi se muere, no se por que pero… - agarro una galleta y se la dio a Vegeta - ¿Tu no te vas a morir verdad papa? Cómela.-

- Bueno, supongo que no han de saber feas – dijo muy ingenuo Vegeta, y partió la galleta por la mitad - ¿Qué tiene adentro? – las galletas tenían adentro cosas verdes, pero el príncipe pensó que eran pedazos de dulces ahí adentro de la galleta.

- Pues, pues – empezó a manearse de un lado a otro "Si le digo que no había dulcecitos y lo agarre del jardín de mi mamá no se las va a comer, mejor pon tu mejor sonrisa Bra" – Tú solo disfruta las galletas papá – le dijo sonriendo.

- Bueno… - de una sola mordida acabo con la galleta "Pero que demonios, que asco, lo voy a vomitar, no puedes vas a herir los sentimientos de Bra, ¿Qué hago? Pon tu mejor sonrisa y di que ya no quieres más" – Estuvo rica hija, pero creo que me tengo que ir a entrenar – se excuso Vegeta – "Debo de salir lo mas rápido de aquí, ahora se por que Bulma casi se muere".

- ¿Te gustaron? – Dijo Bra muy incrédula – Bueno, si te gustaron entonces debes de comértelas todas sin excepción, ya que mi mamá y Trunks no le gustaron dijeron que sabían a pasto ¿Puedes creerlo? – dijo muy indignada "Aunque no estoy segura que si le eche pasto bueno, de cualquier manera hay alguien que si le gusta"

- Bueno pues… - dijo temeroso Vegeta "¡Pasto! Le echo pasto maldición, ¿Qué hago? Esta niña me tiene controlado, además no creo que me haga daño total, son unas estúpidas galletas con pasto" – Dámelas hija, yo me las como todas – Dijo resignado.  
**  
Fin del Flash Back**

- Yo no veo ningún pastel – cruzo de brazos Vegeta "No pienso comer nada, esas malditas galletas me hicieron daño, estuve enfermo del estomago por dos malditas semanas, aparte de pasto le echaste tierra y demás plantas, me da miedo, no voy a comer nada, además yo soy su padre y debe de obedecer" – Así que hoy se comerá cereal.-

- Papi – le rogó Bra – Ahí esta el pastel – le señalo el pastel todo quemado - ¿Verdad que te lo vas a comer todo?-

- Pues yo… - divago Vegeta "¡Esa cosa es el pastel!, parece una piedra, tiene el aspecto físico tan repugnante y ni siquiera tengo ganas de saber como sabe, no quiero volver a enfermarme" - ¡Esta bien! Lo comeré si tú te lo comes – su hija negó con la cabeza – Entonces yo no como nada.-

- Bueno lo comeré – con mano temblorosa empuño una cuchara al pastel y después lo probo "¡Que asco! Se parece a la comida del gato, voy a vomitar" y con una sonrisa fingida prosiguió a decir – Bueno, creo que se lo guardaremos a mamá cuando regrese de su trabajo de negocios ¿Te parece bien papá? – agarro un vaso de leche "Leche, leche, debo de quitarme este sabor tan feo que tengo en la boca".

- Me parece perfecto – cruzo de brazos mientras se preparaba una pierna de cerdo "De la que me salve, casi iba a morir por su comida" - ¿Pero que demonios? ¿Y la demás comida que había aquí?-

- Pues – Trunks trato de tranquilizar a su padre que casi le da un infarto – Digamos que Bra, quemo la cocina, bueno al menos una parte y lo único que quedo es la pierna que acabas de calentar y cereal demasiado cereal – concluyo Trunks.

- ¿¡Que incendiaron una parte de la cocina!? – se arrodillo ante el refrigerador - ¡Que va a decir tu madre! Y lo mas importante la comida, ¿Cómo creen par de mocosos que voy a sobrevivir con esta pierna de cerdo (por cierto era demasiado grande) y cereal?-

- Ya ni modo al rato iré por comida, también nosotros tenemos hambre – se sentó Trunks en la mesa y empezó a comerse el dichoso cereal – Ya no te preocupes papá.-

- Bueno papá, no es el fin del mundo al rato comeremos por ahí, así que mientras apúrate a desayunar – se levanto Bra de la mesa para servirse mas cereal - ¿Qué haces los domingo papá?-

- Bueno hija – se levanto y empezó a devorar la pierna de cerdo - ¿Qué hago los domingos? Pues – empezó a memorizar – Despierto, como, veo la tele, tu madre se sale contigo, me ejercito, como, veo tele, vuelvo a comer, regresa tu madre y nos peleamos, vuelvo a comer, nos reconciliamos, llega tu hermano, como, me baño, cenamos, y dormimos… Por lo regular eso es lo que hago ¿Por qué la pregunta?-

- ¡Que día tan aburrido son para ti los domingos! – Cruzo de brazos – Me tome la molestia en decirte pama, si lo invente soy genial, pero el punto pama, es de que el día de hoy no vas a hacer eso, vamos a ir de shopping – guiño un ojo su hija.

- ¿Pama? ¿Qué demonios significa eso? – Dijo extrañado - ¿De shopping?-

- Si, de shopping, ya que como eres mi pama, pues debes de hacerlo, ya que mi mamá no esta aquí –se sirvió mas leche y prosiguió – Tu eres mi pama, de la unión de padre y madre, se junta pama, como la fusión padre, que hiciste con el señor Goku, hace tiempo – de repente se quedo callada "La fusión ya me imagino a mi padre y mi madre fusionados" Empezó a imaginarse a su padre con los pelos parados pero de color azul, su cuerpo musculoso y su tez blanca, tenia pechos de mujer, y era de estatura media - ¡Yuk! Mejor no te digo así, ya me dio asco, mejor solo me limito a decirte padre.-

- ¿Cómo quieras? – Como ya se había comido la pierna, prosiguió a servirse el cereal - ¿Iras de shopping con Trunks?-

- No papá – lo miro severamente – Yo quiero ir contigo, así que apúrate a desayunar, que hay muchas cosas nuevas que hay que comprar.-

- ¿Sabes Bra? – Trunks dejo de comer su cereal para quedársele viendo a su hermana muy fijamente – Si vas ir de compras te recomiendo a la Plaza que esta en el Centro de la Capital, por que escuche que Evangel va a dar ahí una firma de autógrafos en ese sitio, y lo más probable es que este Roger – siguió comiendo su cereal.

- ¿Enserio? – Grito eufórica Bra - ¡Te quiero hermanito! – Empezó a darle muchos besos en la mejilla – Por cierto – alzo la ceja - ¿Tu como sabes eso? Se supone que a ti no te gusta esa grupito como le dices.-

- Bueno, no me gusta pero… - su mente quedo divagando a lo que había sucedido horas atrás…

**Flash Back**

**  
**_"Muy buenos días ciudadanos de la Capital del Oeste ya son las 6:40 de la mañana, así que aquí están las nuevas de las nuevas. Si quieren boletos para el gran esperado concierto de Evangel háblenme a la cabina, también recuerden que Evangel presentara su mas reciente álbum y darán firma de autógrafos en la Plaza del centro de la Capital, no se lo vayan a perder, me dicen que tengo una llamada._

- Si bueno ¿Quién habla?-

- Melani, me comunico para los boletos de Evangel-

- Muy buenos días Melani, como eres la primera llamada del día solo tienes que gritar algo de la cual te guste este famosísimo grupo de rock esta bien.-

- ¡Esta bien! ¿Están listas chicas? ¡TE AMOOOOOOOOOOO ROOOOOGERRRRRRRR!-

- La Rogermania, esta demasiado grande felicidades Melani, acabas de ganar tus boletos para el concierto no cuelgues… Ahora en día no hay nadie que no le guste a Roger, creo que también a mi me gusta jajaja….-"

Y ahí revuelto entre todas las sabanas y cobijas estaba Trunks que susurraba entre sueños.

- Firma de autógrafos – bostezó – En la Plaza, yo quiero ir, por que todos amamos a Roger, yo amo a Roger, te amo Roger – se levanto de un golpe de su cama - ¿Yo amo a Roger? – Dijo con voz desesperada - ¡Nooooooooo! ¿Dónde estas señor Bubu? – se levanto de su cama para buscar al señor Bubu - ¡Ahí esta señor Bubu!– agarro a su osito que tenia y en un rincón de su cuarto, en posición fetal empezó a mecerse como niño sin amor abrazado de su oso Bubu – Tengo miedo Bubu, miedo, miedo, Bubu, no duermo, Roger me come, no duermo, Roger me come, Bubu tengo miedo, yo no amo a Roger, Bubu, Bubu, ¡Bubuuuuuuu! -

**Fin del Flash Back**

- Bueno no importa como te hayas enterado, lo importante es que te enteraste y me dijiste – dijo Bra abrazando a Trunks - ¡Padre! ¡Apúrate quiero ser la primera para que me vea mi amado Roger! – Se iba saliendo de la cocina – Recuerda que te mantendré vigilado, si le pasa algo a Roger, serás padre muerto – dijo muy amenazadoramente – Bajo en 5 minutos papi – dijo muy feliz.

- ¡Trunks! – le grito Vegeta, antes de que se marchara su hijo – Tu y yo sabemos que nos caí mal ese insecto de Roger, así que si hoy fallo con mi misión, quiero saber si tu me vas a seguir con las otras.-

- Padre yo… - se quedo pensando por unos momentos le iba a decir que no iba a ser participe de cualquier plan nunca había echo algo con su padre, tal vez solo entrenar pero de ahí no salía a mas, pero recordó como lo dejo traumatizado ese tal Roger hasta al punto de ir con Bubu – Cuenta conmigo padre, ese Roger no saldrá de esta capital jejeje – y se salio de la cocina

- Esta bien – siguió comiendo el cereal "Vive mientras puedas Roger muajaja, que muy pronto serán los últimos días que vivas jeje."

Ya pasado varias horas de ir de compras por que Bra no se decidía que ropa quería para que le admirara Roger, de que Vegeta golpeaba cuanto chico se le insinuaba a su hija, de una pelea con el mesero que le aventó la comida a Vegeta y este por poco casi lo mata, de esperar varios minutos, y segundos para comprar el disco de ese grupo de rock y otras cuantas horas más para formarse, que para Vegeta se le hizo una eternidad que su hija por fin entrara a ver a Roger…

- Después de que Bra salga, yo entrare, hablare un poco con ese estúpido y después morirá jajaja – cruzo de brazos mientras imaginaba la violenta escena que se le aproximaba al tal Roger.

- Señor, ¡Señor! – una chica no mas alta que Bra, tenia el pelo color rojo, pequeñas pecas tenia en las mejillas, delgada, tenia una playera negra en donde atrás tenia el símbolo del grupo de Evangel y enfrente tenia unas letras que decían muy claramente "Presidenta del club de fans de Evangel".

- ¿Qué quieres mocosa? – le dijo muy a secas Vegeta.

- Bueno señor – se paro en frente de Vegeta muy decidida – Escuche todo lo que su vil mente tramaba – dijo con desprecio la niña – Así que no nos vamos a quedar con los brazos cruzados al ver lo que le hace a nuestro Roger ¿Verdad chicas? – cruzo de brazos y un montón de niñas contestaron al unísono y entusiasmadas que ¡Si!

- Y crees que una simple humana como tú me va a detener en matar al insecto ese – también encarándose con la niña "Esta niña tiene mucho valor para enfrentarme o realmente es una niña imbécil" – No estorbes niña.

- ¿Sabes quien soy yo? – se paro de puntitas y le empezó a picar con su dedo el pecho del príncipe – Bueno señor, yo soy nada mas y nada menos que la presidenta de club de fans de Evangel, pero como no quiero causar problemas lo dejara y haré caso omiso, como si nada de esto haya pasado ¿Vale?-

- ¡Hmpf! – alzo la ceja Vegeta – Has lo que quieras a mi la verdad no me interesa en lo absoluto mocosa, ustedes no me detendrán en acabar con el insecto, mejor vete a tu casa a tomar leche con galletitas – Dijo muy burlonamente.

- ¡Suficiente! – grito la jovencita, se acerco a una bola de niñas (eran como 40) y les empezó a susurrar – Señor, quisimos pasar esto en alto, pero dado su intelecto de mono que tiene (Que irónico ¿No?) no podemos dejar que un ser como usted le haga algo a Roger, y mas como soy la presidenta del club no puedo permitir eso…-

- ¡Uy! ¡Que miedo tengo! – Dijo muy burlonamente - ¿Qué piensan hacer mocosas? Yo soy mucho mas fuerte que tú.-

- Si, tiene razón señor – se giro la niña – Usted es mucho más fuerte que yo, pero resulta que no soy solo yo ¡A ÉL CHICAAAAASSSSS! – como si fuera un general en la época antigua la niña señalo al enemigo y todas las niñas se abalanzaron hacia Vegeta.

- ¿Pero que demonios? – todas las niñas se encimaron sobre él, unas le pegaban, otras le jalaban los cabellos, otras lo mordían, otras mas lo rasguñaban "¡Maldita mocosa! La subestime y lo peor es que no puedo hacer nada, son solo unas chiquillas que tienen una muy buena líder" Así que lo único que pudo hacer Vegeta fue enrollarse para que no lo golpearan de más, hasta que poco a poco el peso de las niñas iban desapareciendo, hasta quedar completamente sin peso de ninguna de ellas, como se tapaba la cara, se aventuro al ver que había ocurrido y ahí vio a la niña con una señora.

- Si oficial – le dijo la niña – Ese señor es un pervertido – le señalo a Vegeta que aun yacía en el piso – Nos dijo cosas malas y fue un impulso nos defendimos como pudimos – se quedo viendo a Vegeta que se levantaba, cruzo de brazos e hizo una sonrisa maliciosa.

- ¡Maldita mocosa mentirosa! – la agarro de la playera y la alzo.

- Ve a lo que me refiero oficial – una sonrisa maliciosa de oreja a oreja le hizo a Vegeta, que este la bajo de inmediato.

- ¡Queda arrestado! – Dijo una mujer mas alta que Vegeta, rechoncha, tenia el pelo negro sin brillo, tenia un peinado de una trenza, a pesar que era una mujer tenia cara de hombre, en conclusión; tenia que volver a nacer esa mujer – Se va conmigo a la comisaría.

- Yo no voy a ir a ningún lado – Cruzo de brazos Vegeta – Esa niña empezó todo es una mentirosa – le señalo a la niña que ella le mostraba a la oficial su cara angelical – No me puede obligar, por que, ¡Yo soy el príncipe de los saiyajins! Y ningún humano como usted podrá llevarme, por que ¡Yo soy un príncipe! – dijo muy orgulloso Vegeta.

- Y yo soy Madonna ¿No? – Saco unas esposas - ¿Quiere que le haga una fiesta por que es el príncipe? – se acerco Vegeta - ¡Ya! Dese la vuelta – dijo con fastidio.

- Ya te lo dije insecto, yo soy un príncipe – le dio las manos a la oficial y le puso las esposas - ¿Qué? ¿Apoco cree que estas cosas tan estúpidas me van a detener? – dijo muy burlonamente y con un solo jalón rompió las esposas.

- ¡Vaya! Me toco un hombre fuerte – se rasco la cabeza – Ya súbase a la patrulla y tal vez solo salga bajo fianza.-

- Ya le dije que no voy a hacer tal cosa humana – iba a volar pero la mujer lo agarro - ¡Suélteme!

- Creo que no va a ir a ningún lado a menos que yo se lo diga – se quedo viendo a Vegeta muy fríamente – Y cuando digo se sube es por que se sube – le abrió la puerta trasera, así que Vegeta empezó a forcejearse para no lastimar a la oficial y salir de aquel lugar – No me dejo otra opción – de una bolsa que tenia su cinturón saco un mini spray y se lo echo a los ojos, cuando Vegeta esta desprevenido.

- ¿Pero que diablos? – Se empezó a tallar los ojos – ¡Mis ojos! ¡Mis ojos! ¿Qué me echo maldita humana?-

- Solo le eche gas lacrimógeno, esta muy bravito haber si así se tranquiliza – y le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza con su macana y lo metió a la patrulla – Escúcheme principito, cuando yo digo que se meta es por que es así, nada de esto hubiera pasado si se hubiera metido como gente normal – y ahí lo aventó en la patrulla que se quedo inconsciente Vegeta.

Después de varias horas en la comisaría seccional 444 la misma policía llego.

- Creo que tu mocoso pago la fianza – abrió la puerta de la cárcel – Ya eres libre – gruño la mujer "Yo quería que se quedara mas tiempo es un todo un hombre" mientras salía Vegeta de la cárcel la policía se aprovecho para darle una nalgada – Grr – le hizo como gato – Que duermas bien.-

- ¡Pero que te sucede mastodonte! – Vegeta la fulmino con la cara "Maldito mastodonte, es demasiado vulgar y lo peor es que esta horrible, al menos ya pagaron la fianza por que de no ser así yo me abría escapado, pensé que ser padre sería mas fácil, y solo que ha pasado un estúpido día tengo la esperanza que mañana no sucederá lo mismo" – Pagaste la fianza Trunks.

- ¡Si padre! – Lo volteo a ver mientras firmaba unas cosas – Nunca pensé que el plan de Roger no saliera bien, pero tienes mi apoyo padre.-

- ¡Hmpf! – cruzo los brazos y cerro los ojos "Si supiera que ni le hice nada a ese insecto, ni lo pude ver todo por esa mocosa, ¡maldita! También me voy a vengar de ti mocosa muajaja" – Y ¿Dónde esta tu hermana? -

- ¡Aquí estoy! – Bra cruzo de brazos y lo fulmina con la mirada – No puedo creerlo ¡En la comisaría! Cuando mamá se entere de esto – de su bolso saco su celular, era el más nuevo de todos.

- ¡No! – abrió los ojos Vegeta y agarro el celular de su hija – No le hablas a tu madre va pensar que no soy un buen padre, mejor ya vamonos a la casa tuvimos mucho el día de hoy – bajo la cabeza y exhalo resignado – Al menos para mi si lo fue.-

- Pues para mi no lo fue – saco de su bolso el disco autografiado y una foto que se dejo tomar con Roger – Me dijo que estaba muy bonita y lo mas extraño, le tengo envidia a mi madre – guardo las cosas que le enseño a su padre, este casi las rompía – Dijo que le gustaría conocerla, por que dice que se le hace una persona sumamente interesante, además de guapa quería saber si estaba divorciada para que tengan una cita juntos ash, que coraje.-

- ¿¡CÓMO!? – grito Vegeta al salir de la comisaría estaba rojo de la ira – Eso lo veremos muajaja – rió muy maniáticamente – Ese insecto MORIRÁAAAAAAA – una seria de truenos se hicieron aparecer al momento que grito el príncipe.

- Sobre mi cadáver padre – le pellizco Bra – Ya vamonos, mañana tengo que ir a clases y Trunks debe de trabajar, fue demasiado papeleo lo del encarcelamiento.

Y fue así como los tres miembros de la familia se subieron al carro de Trunks todos sumisos en sus pensamientos.

" Mi papá no debe de matar a Roger, si no lo reviviremos con las esferas del Dragón, no hay de otra, también debo de hacer que Roger se fije en mi y no en mi mamá, debo de hablar con Alison ya mañana la veo en la escuela, esto no se debe de quedar así" Estaba pensando Bra.

" ¿Dónde deje a Bubu? Después de que lo abrasé no se en donde quedo, ¡Maldición! Como le diré a mi papá que hoy me encontré a varios compañeros de trabajo y me dijeron que si íbamos a una fiesta, mejor no le digo… ¿Bubu en donde diablos te deje?" Estaba pensando Trunks

" Con que quiere una cita con Bulma, eso lo veremos, haré que se arrodille ante mi, ante su máxima autoridad el príncipe de los saiyajins muajaja, su muerte será larga y dolorosa jeje, mi estomago esta gruñendo ya tengo hambre, luego pensare en mi plan maquiavélico muajaja" Estaba pensando Vegeta.

Continuará…

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Amigos otro capítulo de mi fic de humor, criticas ideas sugerencias son bienvenidas, había olvidado subir aquí este capítulo jejeje XD Pero espero que les guste este capítulo por que yo no me llevo mucho a escribir de humor, solo más serios, así que cualquier 'anomalía' con el capítulo háganmelo saber por que como lo digo no soy buena escribiendo humor con estos personajes

Chau

**Ashamed**


End file.
